kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
SHIVER
SHIVER is the opening theme song for Kuroshitsuji II, performed by the GazettE. Starting from Episode 2, the overlapping animation was replaced, but the same main theme still ran.Source: Liesel: http://bleachasylum.com/threads/15880-Kuroshitsuji-OP-and-ED TV Size Lyrics Kanji= たとえ终わることのない悲しみがアナタ夺っても 离れてゆく心などここにはないと言って 影を负った背中に问いかける明日がどんな形でも 揺れるがなかったものを信じる事を忘れたくなかったか 目をそらす癖も 暧昧な回答も 笑えね嘘も 隣に居なければ 今さえ渗んでゆく たとえ终わることのない悲しみがアナタ夺っても 忘れないで さよならが嘘と思えた日々を たとえ终わることのない悲しみがアナタ夺っても 离れてゆく心などここにはないと言って |-| Romaji= Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte Kakeyotta senaka ni toikakeru Asu ga donna katachi demo yuruganakatta no wa mou Shinjiru koto wo wasuretakunakatta kara Me wo sorasu kuse mo aimai na kaitou mo waraenu uso mo Tonari ni inakereba imi sae nijinde yuku Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo Wasurenaide "sayonara" ga uso to omoeta hibi wo Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte |-| English= Tell me that even if a never-ending sorrow steals you away Our two hearts will never grow apart I run up to you from behind asking questions The reason I never wavered, no matter what the future looked like Was because I didn't want to forget what I believed in anymore My habit of averting my eyes, my vague answers and my not-funny lies-- If you're not by my side, their very meaning blurs Tell me that even if a never-ending sorrow steals you away Don't forget the days when we couldn't imagine a true "goodbye" Tell me that even if a never-ending sorrow steals you away Our two hearts will never grow apart Full Lyrics Kanji= たとえ…終わる事の無い悲しみがあなた奪っても 離れてゆく心など此処には無いと言って 駆け寄った背中に問いかける明日がどんな形でも 揺るがなかったのはもう信じる事を忘れたくなかったから 目を逸らす癖も曖昧な回答も笑えぬ嘘も 隣に居なければ意味さえ滲んでゆく たとえ…終わる事の無い悲しみがあなた奪っても 離れてゆく心など此処には無いと言って 遠すぎたこの距離を埋める言葉が見つからない 過ぎ去る季節の中で追いつけなくなる事も知ってたよ 思い出すよりも忘れられない日々と言えたから もうこれ以上が無くても受け止めれる どうか戻る事の無い時に涙を流さないで 忘れてゆく心など此処には無いと言ってくれるなら 失いで知った二人の明日にあなたが泣いてる やっと見れた素顔にはもう触れられない たとえ…終わる事の無い悲しみがあなた奪っても 忘れないで「さよなら」が嘘と思えた日々を 一人きりで見た空もすれ違う中で見た夢も あの日のまま何も変わらず あなたの中で今もずっと… |-| Romaji= tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte kakeyotta senaka ni toikakeru asu ga donna katachi demo yuruga nakatta no wo mou shinjiru koto wo wasuretaku nakatta kara me wo sorasu kuse mo aimai na taido mo waraenu uso mo tonari ni inakereba ima sae nijin de yuku tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte toosugita kono kyori wo umeru kotoba ga mitsukaranai sugisaru kisetsu no naka de oitsuke naka naru koto mo shitteta yo omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to ieta kara mou kore ijou ga wa nakute mo uketomereru douka modoru koto no nai toki ni namida wo nagasanaide wasurete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte kureru nara ushinai de shitta futari no asu ni anata ga naiteru yatto mireta sugao ni wa mou furerarenai tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo wasurenaide "sayonara" ga uso to omoeta hibi wo hitorikiri de mita sora mo surechigau naka de mita yume mo ano hi no mama nani wo kawarazu anata no naka de ima mo zutto |-| English= Even if the endless sadness robs you away Tell me our hearts separating here is not possible No matter what shape tomorrow is when I ask your back I try to catch I didn't stop, because I didn't want to forget about believing anymore The habit of averting my eyes, ambiguous replies and lies I can't laugh at If you're not next to me, even the meanings will pass through me Even if the endless sadness robs you away Tell me our hearts separating here is not possible Words for filling the distance too far between us can't be found Within the passing seasons, I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up with you I said the days weren't recallable, but unforgettable Even if there will be no more than this, I will accept them When in time I don't return, please don't let tears fall If you'll tell me that our hearts forgetting here is impossible Through loss we learned of a tomorrow where you're crying I could finally see your bare face, yet could no longer touch it Even if the endless sadness robs you away Don't forget when you thought "goodbye" was a lie in those days While we passed each other along, the sky you saw alone and the dreams They remain as if still on that day, nothing changes inside of you now and forever Scenes from Version 1 KII Opening 1.png KII Opening 2.png KII Opening 3.png KII Logo.png Blue Hannah Opening.png Hannah in Opening Ep 1.png Hannah Opening.png Triplets Opening.png Tonchinkan Opening.png Alois Opening.png Kimino Alois Opening.png Dark Alois Opening.png Contract Opening.png Alois Reaching Opening.png Red Moon Opening.png Claude Opening.png Ring Opening.png Claude Opening v1.png Spiders Opening.png Scenes from Version 2 Ciel KII.png Sebastian Ciel KII.png Ciel Sebas Opening KII.png KII Opening Logo.png KII Logo Crow.png CS KII Opening 2.png Sebastian Opening.png Ciel Opening.png AC KII Opening 2.png Claude Opening 2.png Alois Opening 2.png Alois KII Contract.png Phantomhive vs Trancy KII.png Alois Ciel Opening.png Bloody Hannah Opening.png Grell KII Opening.png Grell Op KII.png Puppet Alois Ciel Opening 2.png Sebas Claude Op KII.png Sebastian KII Opening 2.png Claude Red Eye Opening 2.png Alois Hall Opening 2.png Alois Opening 2 KII.png Claude's Hand KII Op.png Goldrose KII Op 2.png Ciel Contract Op KII.png Sebastian KII Opening Alt.png Seb Yes My Lord Op 2.png Ciel Smiles Op II.png Rose Petals Opening.png Rosering KII.png Characters The characters in the first opening of Kuroshitsuji II with this song, in order of appearance, are: *Alois Trancy *Claude Faustus *Hannah Annafellows *Timber *Thompson *Canterbury The characters in the second opening of Kuroshitsuji II with this song, in order of appearance, are: *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Claude Faustus *Alois Trancy *Hannah Annafellows *Grell Sutcliff References Navigation Category:Opening